Sleepover before Locked up CadeJoriJat
by InfiniteJori
Summary: This is mostly Jori takes place during the locked up episode,  I got the beginning scene from a locked up sneak preview  There is a little bit of Catorade, Bade and Cabbie. RATED M FOR GOOD REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, comments/reviews are welcomed and appreciated. :3**

**RATED M FOR A GOOD REASON!**

**Summary: **You won't understand the beginning of this unless you watch this locked up sneak preview: .com/watch?v=0vLBUEjsh8I&feature=channel_video_title

This is basically Jade/Tori/Cat smut with a little teensy bit of Bade

**Disclaimer:** **Sadly, I do not own Victorious if I did there would be a lot more Cade/Jori. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV <strong>

"Jade do you have a question for me?" Tori stands in front of me with her hands on her hips. I cock my head to the side and answer quietly "Can I come to Yerba…?" Tori crosses her arms. "Hmm... Maybe… but first you got to give me a hug!" I give her a disgusted face "No I don't want to!" "C'mon, just do it".

She's holding her arms out to me. We argue back and forth until I finally do it, I feel her hand patting my back "aw see giving Tori a big ole hug isn't such a bad th…" I squeeze her tighter, "okay." She coughs "that's really tight" I squeeze her even tighter and push her to the ground hugging her "oh God help me" she yelps as we go down.

I end up lying with my arms still around her and my body in between her legs I give her one last bone crushing squeeze before letting go, and propping my arms up on either side of her so I'm looking down at her, I give her a devilish smile and she looks at me worried, "Jade...?" before she could finish I leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips.

She struggled under me and gasped for air when I finally after like 20 seconds pulled away and got off her. "Thanks Tor!"I smiled lightly at her lying in shock on the ground and grabbed Becks arm and pulled him out the door.

We're walking towards our lockers when Beck stopped and spun me toward him. "OK Jade what was that about?" I played dumb, "what ever are you talking about Beckett?' He frowned. "Jade why'd you kiss her?" "Well she wanted that hug so bad... she can't have been dying for a hug that bad unless she wanted more," I grinned and laughed slightly. Beck just shook his head. "You better behave tonight at the sleepover Jade!" He sighed and continued walking to his locker. I smiled "no promises".

**Tori's POV**

I tried to gather my thoughts and sat up. I looked over at Sikowitz who stood up abruptly. "well I have to go wrestle an alligator good luck!" I raised an eyebrow at him and he walked off. I stood up grabbing my bag. _"Why did Jade kiss me? Is she just trying to mess with me?"_ I groaned and grabbed my ribs_, "ow.._"

I walked out the door to lunch. I didn't talk much for the rest of the day. When the last bell rang I walked to the parking lot with Cat who was going on about her uncles or something I wasn't really listening much I was thinking of Jade. We saw Beck, Jade, Robbie, Rex, and Andre, standing by Becks RV. They were all sleeping over at my place tonight so we could catch the plane to Yerba tomorrow.

Jade smirked at me as I approached the vehicle and climbed in. I avoided eye contact with her and everyone else until we got to my place.

My house was unlocked because Trina was home but my parents were in Cancun all week. I swung open the door and we all piled in. "Trina I'm home" I shouted throwing my bag on the counter."I don't give a shit!" She rebutted. Everyone plopped down on the red-orange couch.

Andre spoke up "Damn I'm hungry I could go for some pizza!" Everyone agreed in unison and started pulling out money and throwing it on the coffee table. I ordered three Large pizzas and they arrived about an hour later. We all pigged out laughing and joking. Then we played this dance game on the WII, and just hung out. By the time it was like 11pm everyone was starting to get bored.

"What should we do?" Beck asked everyone.

"We should get wasted!" Rex yelled out, "You got any alcohol Tori?" I bit my bottom lip slightly "um I can ask Trina we might have to buy it off her though" I looked over at the bit of money we had left. "Trina! Can you come down here for a sec please?" "No what do you want? "Please come down I need to buy something from you!" I heard a loud groan and stomping down the stairs "what, I'm busy?" She yelled angrily.

"Hey sister of mine who I love… do you have any alcohol we can buy off you?"

She pondered the question for a second and looked over at everyone who was anxious waiting for her answer "well funny that you asked because I stalked the fridge with mikes hard lemonade and wine coolers plus there's Tequila in the cupboard. 30 bucks and it's yours" I handed her the cash and hugged her "yay thanks Trina!" Everyone else chimed in "thanks Trina". "whatever.." She stomped back up the stairs.

I went into the fridge and everyone moved to kitchen I passed everyone a cooler and got out shot glasses. "Should we play a game or just chug?" Beck asked. "We cant get piss drunk guys our flight leaves at noon tomorrow so 3 shots max for us girls 5 for the guys!" I said pouring out the first 7 shots of tequila.

"Tequila makes me horny…" Cat shouted out and then covered her mouth realizing what she said.

We all looked at her for a second and then lost interest. I passed the drinks so everyone had a shot in one hand and a cooler or lemonade in the other, "okay on three" Jade announced holding her shot in the air "1...2...3" everyone downed their shot followed by their Mikes or Cooler.

After about an hour of taking shots and completely disregarding the limits we had set earlier, we were all drunk. We were blasting lil Wayne and other rap music and dancing around laughing hysterically. As the night moved on the tequila soaked into us and the friendly dancing turned to dry humping.

Cat was grinding on Robbie which was hilarious because Robbie was sporting a major bulge in his pants. Cat then moved to grind on Jade but quickly went back to Robbie. Jade was dancing with Beck for a while but came over to me and was some what grinding on me but when she realized what she was doing she retreated back to Beck, Andre and I were dancing close but not grinding.

By the time one am rolled around the corner Cat and Robbie had retired to the couch and Andre was in a sleeping bag on the floor. Beck, Jade and I were watching the horror film Insidious in my room. I looked over at Beck who was slipping in and out of sleep Jade shook him lightly, he opened his eyes. "Babe, I'm going downstairs to sleep" he kissed Jade lightly and slugged out of the room.

I looked at Jade awkwardly. We were sitting on my bed awfully close because Beck had been on the end and when he left Jade didn't move over any. She shivered slightly at a freaky part in the movie. "God, Tori it's freezing in this house… we're not in the arctic! Can't you turn up the heat or something?" I rolled my eyes "Just get under the covers if you're that cold!".

She snorted and lifted the covers sliding under, still not moving over, I got under too.

Another scary part came up and she jumped and moved even closer to me, I thought she was going to push me off the bed. "Jade..?" "Shut up Vega and come here" she shifted so I could cuddle near her.

I moved closer to her hesitantly and she put her arm around my waist pulling me close I rested my hand on her thigh and my chin on her head. Her hair smelled like blueberries. I tried to concentrate on the movie but her scent was intoxicating. I felt myself breathing heavier. She looked up at me.

"Shit she noticed" I thought.

Suddenly her hand was on the back of my head and she was pulling my lips to hers, I looked in her emerald eyes, the light from the TV screen flickering. Our lips locked and I closed my own brown eyes, she opened her mouth slightly and I took this as an ok to enter I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and our tongues tangoed.

She flipped over so she was on top of me. She kissed me again... hard. I shivered under her. Her hands moved up so they were on my sides I could feel her smooth legs against mine, she must have shaved recently. I entangled my hands in her raven colour hair, and she kissed down my jaw line to my neck she bit down and I moaned loudly. "Fuck... jade..." I said through shallow breaths. She brought her hands down to the bottom of my tank top pulling it up as she slid her hands up my tan stomach.

**Jades POV**

I don't know if it's the tequilla getting to me or what, but I'm horny and I'm on top of Tori Vega and I'm kissing her and she's so soft and her lips taste like strawberry and she smells sweet like perfume and she's breathing heavily and moaning softly. Beck never gets to all my senses like this.

I'm moving my hands all over her; I want to memorize all her curves.

I kiss down her neck sucking on her pulse point. It gets a moan out of her, I smile against her warm, olive skin.

"I want you so bad Tori Vega"

I kiss down her collarbone and suck on the top of her cleavage. I sit up suddenly and she looks at me like a sad puppy.

I pull off my shirt and she gets the point and does the same. I take my bra and toss it along with my shirt to the side she does the same. I grin hungrily at her chest.

"Nice tits" I say and she laughs. I bare my teeth and make a growling sound.

She laughs and I lay back down on her, our chests are rubbing against each other, and her knee is in between my legs and she jerks it up causing me to groan. I kiss down her chest again stopping around her nipple. I lick around the nub before taking it in my mouth. I feel it harden and gently bite it.

Tori takes a deep breath letting it out with a moan. I kiss down over her mound and down to her belly button reaching up to grasp her breasts. I kiss her hip bone. She's wearing very small pajamas shorts and I use this to my advantage. She groans loud as I'm kissing her thighs. I plant a kiss on her center through her shorts and she squeals.

I thumb the sides of her shorts and jerk them down. I look up at her "Oh.. I see miss virgin Vega is wearing a black, lace thong"

she rolls her eyes and I gently run my fingers over the material. Her eyes roll again but this time into the back of her head.

"Someone's wet" I say while pulling off the thong and tossing it aside. I push my finger gently along her slit. A weird sound escapes Tori's mouth as I push my finger in feeling her clit lightly. I toy with it as she moans.

"Jade don't tease!" she gasps. With that I shove my finger inside her velvet, wet walls while simultaneously covering her mouth to muffle her scream. I add another finger and force in and out. "I want to taste you Tori Vega." with that I move down and circle my tongue around her clit. She pulls a pillow over her face and is trying to muffle her screams.

"Fuck you're tight Vega." I say picking up the speed. I curled my fingers up so they were towards her stomach, Her back arches and I can feel her muscles tightening. "Fuck me Jade West, fuck me." She yells through the pillow. I feel her back come off the bed and she's shaking and moaning into the pillow in ecstasy. Her muscles are clenching and un-clenching around my fingers and her juices pour onto my hand I pull my fingers out as she's coming down from her high and she opens her eyes, pulling the pillow off her face.

"Oh my God, Jade." I quiet her with a gentle kiss and roll off her laying my head on her chest.

**Tori's' POV**

I stroke her hair as she lies on my chest "God Jade, where did you learn to do that?"

She smiles "I don't kiss and tell.".

We hear footsteps coming from outside and pull the covers over.

Cat opens the door rubbing her eyes, I look up at her. "Hey... Cat?"

I try to stay calm. She walks toward the bed, "I woke up and can't fall back asleep, can I sleep in here with you guys?" Jade and I look at each other "uh..." Cat starts to pull up the covers.

"Cat no!" I yell.

She sees I'm not wearing anything and giggles, "he he were you and Jade having sex?"

I look at Jade shocked. Cat smiles and crawls in the bed beside me, "remember when you and I did that Jade?" She giggles again "she's good huh Tor?" She nudges me in the side. Jade claps a hand over her face. "_Cat_… didn't I say _not_ to tell anyone about that? Jeez..." Cat looks at the ground "oh yeah whoops..."

I take a moment for everything to register. "wait... you... and Cat?" I look at Jade she sighs, "Yes... a few months ago after that karaoke thing. We drank tequila... tequila does things to me… as you now know."

"isn't this cheating though... on Beck?" She shakes her head "no Beck knows, he thinks its sexy." I roll my eyes. Cat looks at both of us sadly. "What's the matter Cat?" Jade asks sounding annoyed. Cat looks up with her chocolate brown eyes... "Well _I_ want to have _sex_ with Tori."

She says it quietly like a kid asking for a toy in a toy store. I look at her in shock "Oh my God, _Cat_?" Jade laughs loudly, "well that's not up to me!" They both look at me. "Oh my God you guys cannot be serious" Cat jumps in my lap. "Please Tor!" She cuts me off before I can respond, "Oh! I have an idea!"

Cat exclaims "we should have a three some!" Cat's bouncing up and down and pulling the covers off as I'm trying to pull them back up to cover myself and Jade doesn't seem to care and is exposed.

The door bursts open and Trina barges in "Tori do you have my..." she stops when she sees me half exposed, Jade top naked and Cat in my lap. "Trina! Oh my god" I try to cover myself. She covers her eyes, "look I don't really give a shit what you're doing in here with your friends I just need my hair straightener." I stutter "it's um on the dresser."

She grabs it and walks out. I look at Cat and Jade and we all burst out laughing. Cat, seeing I've let down my guard pulls the covers off me, "Hehehehe Tori you're _really_ pretty" she's giggling and staring at my chest. "_Cat_!" Cat bounces in my lap and I'm staring at her lips as she's telling me something. I shut her up by planting a kiss on her lips.

"Fuck, you taste good." I say as I pull away and lick my lips tasting her lip-gloss, she blushes and kisses me again. I kiss her rougher and push her down on the bed. Our tongues are circling each other and were full blown making out.

"Sexy… I should be filming this", Jade says with a chuckle.

**Cats POV**

_Yay I'm so glad I found them in here_. Tori tastes and smells like Jade but sweeter. I like it. I like feeling her, she's silky. I can feel her wetness on my leg.

_Is it getting hot in here?_

I run my hand up her thigh and she shutters.

She's kissing and nibbling down my neck._ "Mmm"_ I moan. She must have gotten the biting thing from Jade. I like being bitten. I feel my shirt being torn from my body. This time there's not only two hands on me but four. Jade has joined Tori in teasing me. Jades kissing up my thigh as Tori kisses my neck and down my breasts, I feel her bite one of my nipples and I squeak.

Jades working my pajama shorts down and I raise up off the bed to help her, which causes my to press against tori, I feel her soft skin against mine and smile.I'm grabbing handfuls of her hair as she makes her way down my body, kissing, licking, biting, sucking.

I'm moaning as her fingers work their magic on my nipples. Jade pulls my shorts completely off, She bites at the trim of my panties and is pulling them off with her teeth. _So hot._ I glance back to Tori who's grinding against my leg, I don't even think she's doing it on purpose, I move my leg up slightly so it's pressing into her core.

She whines against my skin.

Jade is planting small kisses up my thighs and on my slit. Tori moves up and is straddling my stomach and kissing me, her tongue is wrestling for dominance with mine. I can feel her core dripping on my abdomen and I shudder. Jade spreads my legs slightly and I feel her hot breath on my center, she takes my clit in her teeth gently and I moan loud into Toris mouth.

Without warning Jade thrusts her tongue inside me and I cry out.

I'm shaking and moaning against Tori, who continues biting and kissing at my neck. As jade shoves her tongue deeper into me, I pull away from Tori "oh... Fuck Jade, Tori _uhhhnngg_" a foreign noise escapes from my throat. I can feel the pleasure building and my hips are bucking up forcing Jade further into me, I'm digging my nails into Toris back causing her to yelp, she kisses me to muffle my screams.

"Fuck yes jade!" I finish coming in Jades mouth as she laps up every last drop and I let go of my grip on Tori. I lay there sprawled, out of breathe and Tori climbs off me, Jade wipes her mouth and smiles.

**Tori's POV**

We all lay still for a few moments.

"Jade?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah?" She answers in a un-Jade like tone. I clear my throat not sure how to word my question. "Um have you ever like... scissored... um a girl?" Cat sits up on her elbows and looks at Jade as they both start laughing. I stare at them "well we tried it once but it was a disaster we were so drunk, why did you wanna try it Vega?" She looked me sternly in the face and grins deviously.

I shrugged my shoulders and chew on my lip. Jade rolled off the bed and pulled her boy shorts off. She climbed back on and looked at me.

I stared at her shaven mound only a small strip of jet black hair down the middle.

"Lie on your side"she demanded, I did as she said, and she maneuvered her way so that our cores were nearly pressing together. She shifted her weight so we did press together. The touch sent electricity through my body and I jerked forward grinding against her, she moaned, "unhhgg Vega".

We pick up a rhythm rubbing and gyrating against each other I feel her moisture against mine. We're both yelling out and Jade is cussing like a sailor under her breathe. I glance over at Cat who's rubbing herself off watching us. I smile and groan. I feel the pressure rising in me I know I'm not going to last much longer. "I'm...gunna... come jade." "Me ..." she gasps "too." We pick up the speed and together we wail out in euphoria "fuck yes Tori" she bellows.

"oh my God, Jade" I come down slowly from my intense orgasm, trying to catch my breath.

I looked over at Cat who'd finished off too and was now biting hard on her lip she's curled on her side. I kissed her on the nose and spooned next to her. Her hair was in my face and it smelled like Aussie shampoo. _My favourite_. Jade snuggled behind me and pulled the covers over the three of us. I nuzzled my head in the crook of Cat's neck and Jade did the same to me.

I reach my hand behind me to hold Jades and she intertwined her fingers in mine. I heard Cat start to snore sweetly and know she'd dozed off I closed my eyes and fell asleep, knowing no dream could beat what just happened in reality.

* * *

><p><strong>end... for now?<strong>

Should I continue? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter... sorry, it's more of a filler/hangover chapter :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jades POV<strong>

I had woken up in the same position I'd fallen asleep in, huddled against Cat and Tori, I opened my eyes to the door flinging open, I blinked a few times and finally saw beck, Andre and Robbie standing with their jaws on the floor. I shook Tori who woke up, "huh yeah what?" I pointed to the boys.

"Oh... shit" she muttered sitting up.

"Beck... can you hand us that pile of clothes?" I asked pointing it out on the ground, Beck didn't answer he just like a zombie, picked up the pile and set it on the bed. I sorted through it pulling my spaghetti strap shirt, boy-shorts and Pj-shorts on. By now Cat had awoken too and she and Tori were also pulling on clothes as the boys just stood there speechless. I stood up out of the bed... "What, You guys have never slept naked?" I finally asked.

"Not with my friends." Andre spit out. "Well calm down. Were girls it's different". "Trina said you all hooked up! We had to see it to believe it!" Robbie blurted out. I gave him a death glare. "I can't deal with this right now, I have a hangover." I grabbed becks arm and lead him downstairs with him.

**Tori's pov**

"Can you please stop staring at us it's weird?" They didn't stop. "Robbie! Andre!" "Guess I slept in the wrong room last night" Rex said laughing cynically. "You pervert" I replied throwing a pillow at Robbie. "Can you guys get out now do we can get dressed please?" "You sure that's all you're doing in here?" Rex said laughing again.

"Out!" I yelled slamming the door behind them.

Cat giggled pulling jean shorts and a top out of her bag. We got dressed in silence and walked down stairs to see everyone sitting awkwardly at the table eating bowls of cereal. I grabbed two bowls for Cat and I and sat down. "Oh my god I love lucky charms!" Cat squealed as I poured her a bowl. I smirked at her excitement.

We sat eating quietly when Trina came barreling down the stairs, "Good Morning Tori, Tori's friends!" "I'm not her friend", Jade replied without skipping a beat, classic Jade."So did you guys have _fun_ last night?" Trina chuckled while grabbing a breakfast bar. "It sure seemed like you guys had lots of fun!" She looked at me, then Jade, then Cat. "Trina... stop", I pleaded. She grinned before jumping onto the couch.

"Okay what the hell happened last night I'm not going on vacation with you guys for a freaking week if it's going to be this awkward!" Andre practically yelled, slapping his hands onto the table.

"Well..." Cat started and Jade and I stopped her, "Cat no!" "What? I was just going to say we had a threesome!" "Damn it CAT!" Jade and I slapped our hands on our foreheads. Robbie and Andre stared at us in shock again. Jade took control, "look yes in a drunken haze we all hooked up, it's no big deal that's all it was, calm down."

Cat looked at the floor disappointed I nodded in agreement with Jade as she continued, "ok? So that's it. Were done here, this doesn't leave this house. Got it?" The guys all nodded.

Robbie wasn't having that, "What the hell Cat, you're such a tease you go grinding on me giving me a boner just to go hook up with girls, what do they have that I don't?" Robbie tried to stay cool. "Well they get more pussy than you do" Rex answered Robbie resulting in snickers from the group. Cat looked up at Robbie sadly "I'm sorry Robbie it's the tequila... I shouldn't have led you on..." he sighed, "whatever..."

I finished the last bite of my cereal and looked at the time, 9:30am we had to get going soon. I stood up to talk to everyone "okay guys in a half hour we need to be on the road so let's go." Everyone stood up and went in different directions. Beck and jade headed upstairs.

**Jade's pov**

I followed beck up the stairs and he stopped me in the hallway, "Jade what was all that about last night? I thought you were done hooking up with girls... and why Tori you don't like her, remember?" I thought for a second, "just because I don't like her doesn't mean I don't think she's hot enough to fuck, and calm down I was drunk you know how tequila makes me, if you had stayed awake I probably would've fucked you. She just happened to be there at the right time."

Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You know technically this is cheating right?"

"Fine then you can sleep with Andre and Robbie and it'll be equal."

Beck makes a gagging noise. "That's what I thought. Look girls are sexy I can't help it if I want to do shit with them sometimes especially when I'm drunk." "But you weren't drunk the first time with Cat, did you tell Tori about that?" "Well... not exactly I told her only about the karaoke time."

"So she doesn't know that you have been hooking up with cat since you two were 14?"I shook my head, "_no_." "Just great, whatever Jade if this all falls apart it's your problem not mine" Beck walked back downstairs.

"_What is he talking about?_" I thought, "_nothing is going to go wrong it's a one night stand… **no** feelings attached._"


	3. Chapter 3

Mostly Jori in this chapter. Please review 3 thanks

**Disclaimer: I don't have a penny to my name, therefore I don't own victorious, the lovely Dan Schneider does... and he does great with it... but it needs more lesbians... oh well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Can I just say Yerba was a fucking disaster, I can't believe Tori got us into that shit last week, now were fugitives in some foreign country. _Just great._Whatever, I'm just glad to be home alive. School starts back up tomorrow and I'm not looking forward to it.  
>It's the first time I'll face Vega since the trip.<p>

I still can't believe she saved my ass back there. When I said I like it on the floor I could almost feel a grin growing on her face. I think I've made a nympho out of her. I started thinking about her, about those legs of hers, her creamy, tan thighs. I was getting all worked up and stopped myself. _"Why am I even thinking about Vega, I can't stand her. She was just another quick lay."_ I glance at the clock on my nightstand; it flashes 11:16pm, "_I should probably go to bed."_

I walked into school with Beck because he had given me a ride that morning.

Cat ran over to us, "Heyyyyy! Isn't it great to be back?" She squealed loudly and Beck laughed, "hey Cat." I took a sip of my coffee that I had made Beck stop for before school, "what did I say about squealing?"

She stopped bouncing and frowned looking at the ground, "no squealing around you before noon". I nodded approvingly and she sprinted off. Beck and I continued walking and we reached our lockers, we spotted Andre macking on his new girlfriend and I rolled my eyes, _"gross"._

There was no sign of Tori yet, maybe she's sick, half of me would be happy if she was and another half is wishing she'd be here right now.

**Tori's POV**

I had a late start to my day because Trina was taking her sweet time in the bathroom, normally I drive myself in my car but my dad needs it to take somewhere this morning. I would've woke my mom up to drive me but I was too tired and lazy so I bit my tongue and just waited.

We arrived just as the bell to head to class was ringing and I knew I had seven minutes to get my stuff and head to math. Luckily I made it just as the late bell rang. I sat in my seat quickly, putting my bag beside me. Once I was situated I scanned the class, stopping at Jade, she was digging at her nails.

I studied her starting at her head all the way to her feet, I was midway through when she looked up directly at me, and I looked away hoping she didn't see me. I waited a second or so and looked to see if she was still staring. She was. _Shit_. I glanced over at her again and could see her smirking. I looked down at my desk, and avoided her for the rest of class.

The day progressed so slowly.

Finally it was last period and my 4th class with Jade. She came in the class walking straight to the teacher and handing him a note. Mr. Shurtz stood up, "Tori, Lane wants to see you and Jade in his office immediately". I scrunched my eyebrows and stood up leaving my bag on the floor.

I walked out of the class with Jade following.

"What does Lane want?" I looked at her and she grabbed my wrist, I knew then we weren't going to Lanes. I stayed quiet and obliged; she dragged me into the infamous janitor's closet and closed the door behind us.

"Ja..." I started. "Shut up" she whispered and moved closer to me.

**Jade's POV**

I dragged Tori in there for one reason and one reason only, I wanted her_._

I walked slowly toward her my eyes locked on hers, she looked frightened yet comfortable. I grabbed her and kissed her, my eyes flickering shut, she kissed me back. I spun her around and shoved her against the back wall forcing a breath out of her and reconnected our lips. She opened her mouth and I attacked her tongue with mine. She tasted like coffee, _God I love coffee._

She moaned and I kissed down her neck biting at the skin. I moved my hands down to her hips and fumbled with the button and zipper.

She didn't even question my motives. I jerked her jeans down and she stepped out of them. I ran my hands over her underwear and could feel the wet spot that had formed, she moaned again. I hooked a finger in the waistband and slid them down so they pooled at her ankles. She gasped as my fingers slid across her wetness; I wondered if she knew how easily she gets wet.

I wasted no time working a finger into her. She gasped and thrust her hips into mine; I added a second finger working in and out of her as she moaned against me.

I moved so my thumb was hitting her clit with each stroke.

I hooked my free hand around her neck pulling her lips to mine I kissed her sloppily and made my way down her jaw line and to her neck. I sucked on her neck seeing a bruise form. I wanted her to have to hide that hickey; I wanted her to have to come up with excuses when someone asked her about it. I wanted to be her dirty little secret. She moved her head to kiss down my neck to my shoulder.

I picked up the pace with my fingers and she bit down. A slight moan escaped my lips. I was so turned on and she hadn't even touched me, how did she have this effect on me? I mean don't get me wrong Beck gets the job done but not like this. Not with this much passion in the air.

I could feel her breaths shortening and her muscles tightening she was almost there. "Fuck yes, Jade." I love when she says my name. "Say my name again," I whispered into her ear. I curled my fingers up hitting all the right places. "Jade", she said, her voice shaking. She was thrashing, and melting against me and I let go of her neck to cover her mouth as she cried out, I slowed down a bit letting her ride out the orgasm and then pulled my fingers out and stepped back from her a little.

**Tori's POV**

I opened my eyes and realized Jade had moved and her body was no longer holding mine up.

My legs felt like jelly and my knees wobbled. "Clean yourself up." She said tossing me my panties and jeans. I couldn't move for a second and she continued, "Count to 30 after I leave and then walk out." I opened my mouth to object but no words came out. She opened the door to the closet a bit checking outside before slipping out nonchalantly. I took a deep breath trying to gather my thoughts while pulling on my clothes.

Jade had used me.

I looked in the cracked mirror next to a trashcan and tried to smooth my hair as much as possible. I took another deep breath and slipped out of the closet just like Jade did. I walked back to class and slid in trying to seek as little attention as possible. I wondered if they could tell, was it written all over my face that Jade West had just fucked me? People always tell me I wear my feelings on my sleeve.

I tried to act as normal as possible in class and didn't even look over in her general direction, but I could feel her eyes staring at me every once and a while. When the final bell rang I darted out of the room.

I saw red whiz by me as I raced toward the parking lot. Shit it's Cat she'll probably want to talk, I don't want to talk to _anyone_ right now.

She stopped me, "hey Tor!" She gave me that dimply grin, "hey Cat I got to go, Trina said she'll leave me if I'm not at her car by the time she is".She looked sad,"I'll call you when I get home okay?" This seemed to please her and she giggled. "Okay see you Tor!"

I continued off to Trina's car and stood in front of the passenger seat tapping my foot impatiently. I saw her from a distance and she unlocked the door I swung it open and slouched in, buckling my seat belt and closing the door. She approached the car and got in taking what seemed like forever to adjust every possible thing. Finally she started driving.

I was quiet the whole way home and ran inside when we got there I quickly walked up the stairs and into my room throwing my bag on the ground and jumping onto my bed. I sighed realizing I needed to pee and walked to my bathroom. I was washing my hands and looked in the mirror, studying myself. I noticed the hickey. "Shit... Jade." I muttered. I pulled my hair over it and walked out. I took my phone out of my bag and dialed Cat's number.

"Hi!" She squeaked.

"Hey Cat, what's up?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something after school today but you seemed in a rush to get home..."

I paused, "Oh, yeah I just needed Trina to give me a ride but I'm free now, what were you thinking?"

"Well... do you want to go to that new frozen yogurt and smoothie place, _Kiwi_ I hear it's really good!"

I paused again for a second, I didn't really want to but I didn't want Cat to cry so I agreed.

"Sure, I have my car so I can pick you up if you want I didn't get to drive it to school today because my dad needed it but I have it now.."

She giggled, "Okay Tori!"

"I'll be there in 10"

"Kk see ya Tor!"

I laughed slightly, "see you in a few Cat."

_Click._

I grabbed my keys and my wallet and headed downstairs and out to my car. I got in and drove the very familiar route to Cat's house. I pulled in her driveway and texted her that I was here. She flung open the door and skipped to my car climbing in the passenger seat. "Hey Cat" she smiled, and gave me a slight side hug, "Hey Tor-Tor!" I laughed and turned on the music.

At one point on the way to Kiwi I pushed my hair behind my ear forgetting about my hickey. I felt Cat's warm finger on my neck and she giggled, "Oooh Tori who did that?" I stammered. "Uh you don't know them..." she grinned."Was it Jade?" _How did she know?_ "Uh..." I started but she cut me off, "She did it in school with you didn't she?" I opened my mouth to talk, but she stopped me again, "the janitors closet or the bathroom?"

My throat felt dry. "Closet..." I mumbled, "How'd you know?"

She looked at me and her face got serious. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone I told you, especially not Jade!" I nodded and she continued, "Well, Jade and I didn't only do that one time in the karaoke bar. We hooked up the first time when we were 14 but it was mostly just making out and touching through our clothes. It slowly progressed, and we did it for like a year or so, not all the time but a few times and then it stopped for a while and the karaoke was the first time since it stopped. We don't even like each other like that so I don't know why we do it, maybe it's just lust."

She shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Beck knows... I think, and it probably hurts him but he puts up with it because he's in love with her, but Jade isn't in love with him she loves him but isn't _in love _with him."

She swallowed hard and looked at me. I was letting everything register. My brain was going crazy, I'd never seen Cat so serious like this, "oh my God..." I say, "So why doesn't she break up with him?"

Cat shrugs "I don't know... she really should especially since she's in love with someone else." She covers her mouth like she wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Who?" I practically yell it, I don't want to bribe Cat but I will If I have to. I've been trying to figure out Jade since I got to Hollywood Arts and met her and Cat has info I need. I'm thinking of all the people I know that she knows maybe its Robbie and she's embarrassed, or Andre... or oh my god maybe its Sinjin! "I can't tell you..." she mumbled. "Why not?" I said as I parked in front of Kiwi. I turned to look at her and she stared into my eyes.

"Because... because Tori it's you..."

* * *

><p><strong>end notes:<strong>

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger!

Let me know what you think should happen!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Sorry for lack of an update in a while. I have another chapter done already after this one. I just have to fix it up and proofread it. Should be up by tomorrow or Tuesday. Thanks everyone for your kind reviews :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own shit**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

"What? Me?" My jaw dropped in awe.

Cat covered her mouth again, "I've already said too much." She opened the car door and scurried into Kiwi. I sat in the car unable to move. "Jade... loves... me?" I sputtered the words out loud; it felt so weird to say _those_ words together. I thought about it more, that can't be true she hates me! She takes it upon herself to insult me every time she can! Maybe that's some sort of cover up.

I mean she _does_ pay an awful lot of attention to me for someone who supposedly hates me, I mean like when she researched that I was allergic to bush daisies. I argued with myself, "No, _no_ what am I thinking, this information is coming from Cat; The same person who wonders if mirrors would work in outer space, she probably heard something wrong and misconstrued it, I mean I didn't even..."

I was snapped out of my thought by Cat tapping on my window waving for me to get out; I turned the car off and followed her inside. I sat across from her at a booth as she picked at her strawberry fro-yo. I tried to think of a way to get more info out of her, without seeming too desperate or assertive.

"So... Cat who told you about… that… Jade," I cleared my throat, "likes...me?" She ate a spoonful of yogurt, "She told me once when she was drunk and she's an open book when she's drunk…" Cat giggled, "Once she told me she ate a worm when she was 10, and I know it's true because I asked her mom." I cringed, "gross". That was too easy; I made a note to myself to give her sugar when I want answers. I wanted to know more but knew if I pushed too much that she would stop talking completely.

I dropped Cat off like an hour later and went back home and up to my room. I wanted to relax but I couldn't, my mind was racing. _Could I like Jade?_ I can't like her, she's mean, and sarcastic and rude... She has been making my life miserable since the day I met her. She dumped coffee on my head! Then again I _did_ kiss her boyfriend… I tried to think of any possibility that I could like her at all, I suppose there are some positive things about her… like she's pretty funny... and she can sing and I mean her body is pretty nice…

I slapped myself in the head, "Pull it together Tori, you _don't_ like Jade!" All night I wanted her out of my thoughts, but every time I closed my eyes I saw her. I saw her sitting in Sikowitz class, and picking at her salad at lunch, and leaning against her locker. Images of her were flying across the back of my eyelids and all I could think of was _her_. I was obsessing. I tried to do my homework and other stuff to keep my mind off it but she kept prying her way in. I swear I fell asleep hearing her voice.

"Tori, get up!" "Tori!" An angry voice woke me from a deep sleep.

I blinked my eyes a few times before I opened them. I thought I was dreaming, "Jade?" The Goth girl was standing over my bed; I scrambled to sit up and looked over at my clock. It was 7:30am. "Jade what... What are you doing here?"  
>She put her hand on her hip, "I'm here for the freakin' dance party, what do you think I'm here for? You asked me on Monday if I could give you a ride to school today."<p>

I stretched and yawned remembering that my parents had left for work early and Trina couldn't drive me that morning either, "well why didn't you text me, how did you even get in my house?"

She sighed loudly, "the door was open and I did text you... eight times and I called you three times, you're going to make us late." I stood up, "oh... sorry my phone was on silent I think... let me get dressed." She sighed again and sat on the edge of my bed, "whatever just hurry up." I walked over to my closet and grabbed jeans and a purple off the shoulder shirt. I looked at her awkwardly...

"What?" She growled. "I need to get dressed." I answered quietly. She stood up and sat in the bean bag chair in the corner of my room, "then get dressed, I'm not stopping you!" I hesitated for a second but then just said screw it and tugged my pj shorts off, I pulled my jeans on and buttoned and zipped them. I pulled off my flannel pj shirt and turned my back to her while I put on my bra.

I could feel her eyes burning holes in me. I pulled my purple shirt on and turned back around. She was fidgeting with her phone as I pulled on my socks and converse. I ran a brush through my hair quickly and just pulled it into a low ponytail. I walked past her cautiously to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pee. I felt like I was being rushed even though Jade wasn't saying anything so I skipped makeup and grabbed a breakfast bar on our way out the door.

**Jade's POV**

It's funny how I can have sex with Vega twice but she turns her back to change her shirt. That girl makes me laugh. On a side note I was watching her sleep for like 15 minutes. That sounds really creepy, but it wasn't meant to be, she just looked so peaceful I couldn't wake her up plus she was mumbling my name, I wonder what she was dreaming about me. Maybe she was having some sort of _lezzy wet dream_. I smiled to myself at that thought.

The ride to school was relatively painless, thank God for the radio, she was much more quiet then usual I figured it was because she was tired.  
>We barely made it to class on time.<p>

I spotted Vega at her locker between lunch and 5th period. She'd been avoiding me more than usual all day since I drove her there and I wanted to see what was up. I mean it's not like we're the best of pals in school but she usually at least acknowledges me. I approached her so she couldn't see me because the locker door was in the way.

She shut her locker and jumped when she saw me, 'Jade! Hey... hi.." I looked at her makeup-less face, I knew that was my fault for rushing her this morning, but she looks better without it anyway, "Vega. Why have you been avoiding me all day?" She stammered, "I uh... busy day... I got to go to science bye" before I could stop her she sprinted off.

I looked across the hall at Cat who had been watching us. Her eyes widened when she realized I saw her and she spun around and ran up the stairs. I chased after her; she wasn't getting away that easy.

"Cat!" I yelled, running after her. I cornered her upstairs and dragged her downstairs to the janitor's closet. "Help", she shrieked as I pulled her, "I'm being kidnapped... or Cat-napped" she giggled at her own joke and then continued shrieking. I covered her mouth and reassured the students who were staring at us and watching the scene, "don't worry everyone she loves this!"

I threw her in the closet and slammed the door.

"Jade let me go!" She tried to push past me and I blocked her. "No Cat! What did you tell Tori?" I grabbed her forearm. "Nothing..." she cocked her head and looked at the ground. I knew she was lying. I gripped her arm tighter, "Cat... don't test me." I glared at her. She caved in easily, "Fine, I'll tell you just let go of my arm... please?" I let go and stepped away from her. She took a deep breath and focused on something that wasn't me, "I... uh told Tori about us..."

I tried to control my temper, "Cat what the hell? Did you tell her anything else?" She lowered her head even more, "I also might have told her you're in love her"… Her voice trailed off and she tucked her chin to her chest, "It was an accident".

I was pissed. "Cat! What the fuck! I should've known I couldn't trust you with anything you can never keep your mouth shut!" I screamed at her.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she started sobbing. "I'm sorry", she managed to choke out through her whimpers. She held her head in her hands crying. I realized what I just said to her and slapped my forehead, _Damn it_ I always forget that she has the emotional stability of a toddler.

I put my hand under her chin and pulled her head up; her eyes were puffy and red. I sighed, "Cat... no, I'm sorry boo I didn't mean to yell at you I'm just frustrated, you know I trust and love you Cat, you're my best friend, this whole situation is just crazy lately. I shouldn't take my anger out on you! I'm really sorry okay?" She looked up at me and nodded, I knew she couldn't stay mad at me.

I hooked one arm around her neck pulling her into a hug and she rest her head on my chest wrapping her arms around me. Cat's the only person I would ever talk to like this or hug like this; even Beck doesn't see _this _sweet of a side of me. I kissed the top of her head and she stopped sniffling, "why don't you just tell her you like her Jadey?" She said quietly with her head still nuzzled against me.

"Well I think you took care of that for me," I replied laughing lightly. I felt her smile. I pulled away from the hug and used my thumbs to fix her eye liner that had run down her cheeks."I can't just tell her Cat, you don't understand, I've built up a reputation, I'm supposed to be a hard-ass I can't just suddenly turn into this week pile of emotions, people would take advantage of me".

She frowned, "oh…like me?" I shook my head, "no not like you because unlike you I wouldn't have someone like me to pound the shit out of anyone who _tried_ to take advantage of you".

She grinned and seemed to be content with that answer to her question, "Like when you beat up Billy Nelson in 7th grade for making fun of my red hair?"I laughed remembering that time, "Yep just like that! See if I didn't love you I wouldn't have gotten myself suspended for three days for defending you".

"Thanks Jade, I didn't mean to tell Tori I just knew you wouldn't and I know you really like her and I want you two to be happy!" I smiled, she was so innocent with her dimples and sparkling brown eyes, "I know kitty Cat, I know". I hugged her quickly again and we walked out of the janitors closet together. Now that I fixed that I knew what I needed to do now and it might not end well but I had to talk to Vega.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Thanks everyone! New Chapter very soon! Suggestions are always welcome! Remember to Review/Favorite please! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Sorry it took so long to get up a new chapter, I got distracted by shiny objects! Enjoy! Please R/R.**

**Disclaimer: ****I never have and never will own Victorious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

Jade found me in the bathroom, I was hiding. She had followed me after science I thought I'd lost her but apparently not. She was pushing the doors to the stalls open until she found the one I was in.

"Vega." She banged on the door. "Jade, go away I don't want to talk to you." I yelled back. She banged again, "Cat told me she told you, come out so I can talk to you or I'm coming in." I smirked, "You can't get in here its locked." The bathrooms didn't have a gap at the bottom there was no way she could get in. She didn't answer and I heard fidgeting and clicks. She pushed the door open and stepped in closing it behind her. "Don't test me." She glared at me... "How the fu...?" I started.

"Bobby pins are very useful. Now Tori listen to me, I want to talk to you bullshit free, I want to get everything out in the open." She took a deep breath, " yes it's true I ... like you and I don't fucking know why, I'm not Gay, and even if I was you would never be my type you're too... perfect."

I didn't know whether to be offended or not, she continued, "but yes I like you. I like you a whole fucking lot. I have for a while now and I was trying to find the perfect way to make you mine. The kiss in Sikowitz class was just a caffeine burst I think, the sleepover was my first attempt at _getting _you ..."

She looked at the ground waiting for my response. I really didn't know how to act. "Jade... I'm not gay either... I don't think... but since we're being honest here I haven't been able to get you off my mind since the sleepover. What I don't understand is if you've liked me why have you been a bitch to me since the day you met me? You fucking poured coffee on my head! You don't do that to someone you like!" I furrowed my eyebrows concentrating on her.

She sighed, "I will have to kill you if you tell anyone this but I was scared... and I think I was in denial, I couldn't have people thinking I liked girls, so the only way I could make sure no one got that hint was to be as mean to you as possible." I smirked, "wow the big bad Jade was scared?" She balled her fists, "don't push me Vega..."I laughed, "So where does this put us now? What about Beck?"

She shrugged, "I still love Beck with all my heart but I know he is going to break up with me any day now because our relationship has been sour for a while now. All we do is fight these days. We've lost that _spark_." She looked so vulnerable, " And us... well I don't know where we are. I don't know if I'm okay with going public with us right now."

I nodded in agreement, "yeah I feel the same. So why don't we just take things by year and see how they go?" She leaned in and kissed me softly. I figured that meant she agreed. She pulled away grinning, "Can we get out of this bathroom now it's disgusting?" I laughed and followed her out.

**Jade's POV**

I don't know what Vega and I are now but I know it's a good thing. I'm going over to her place after school. We walked together to my car after last period and Beck spotted me, "Jade!" He yelled as he caught up with us, I turned around, "hey." He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Tori." She waved slightly, "hey Beck." He put his hand on my arm, "Jade can I talk to you for a minute in private?" He looked me in the eyes and then back at Tori, I handed Tori my keys, "here start it up I'll be right there." He pulled me aside to where there were no people.

I leaned against the building and he ran his hands through his hair, "listen Jade, I really don't know how to say this..." I stopped him, 'you want to break up don't you?" He squinted at me, "how did you...?" I interrupted him, "Beck we haven't had an actual kiss in over a week, we haven't had sex in a month and a half, and we don't even talk like we used to. I know it's just not working anymore."

I maintained a straight face even though my heart was breaking. He stood speechless. I had taken the words out of his mouth, "it's not you... it's me." I laughed, "Seriously Beck did you really just use that line? Look I'm okay with this. I care about you and defiantly want to be friends but we're better not as a couple."

He looked so confused, "um... yeah... I'm really sorry Jade I'll always care about you too and we should stay friends for sure... I guess then I'll talk to you later." He held his hand out for a handshake. _A handshake Beck really?_ I pushed his hand out of the way and wrapped my arms around his waist; he wrapped his around my neck.

I just wanted to feel him one last time, memorize the smell of his cologne. I pulled away, smoothing where I'd wrinkled his shirt with my head, it was time to move on to a new chapter in my life. "Bye Becket." "See you around Jade." He looked really upset, but I just turned around and walked back toward my car. I got in speeding away.

I really tried not to cry but I couldn't help it, the more I thought about times he and I has together the more I hurt and hot tears spilled down my face as I drove. Tori laced her fingers in my free hand, she didn't even have to say a word. I knew she was there for me.

I pulled into her drive way and wiped my eyes, I took the keys out of the ignition and we got out in silence.

Tori opened the front door and we walked up to her room. I plopped on the edge of her bed and she sat next to me quietly. "So... you guys are officially over?" She practically whispered it. I nodded and turned to face her. "It's for the better though... I mean now I can be with you." I could feel the tears welling up again and Tori wiped my eyes with her thumbs.

I smiled, "thanks Vega… _Tori_." She grinned, "Anytime Jade." She sat with me quietly for a moment and then changed the subject, "You want something to eat?" We made pizza bagels and just talked for hours it felt so good to talk to her. I opened up to her. I put my trust in her and I felt safer then I have with anyone else. We talked about Beck and our past relationships and our dreams and goals and all sorts of other stuff.

At like Eight we were sitting on her bed the conversation had died down and we were just looking at each other. Suddenly her lips pressed against mine, this time tasting like strawberries. I intensified the kiss, placing my hand on the side of her face. I felt her tongue enter my mouth and run along my bottom lip. Her lips were so soft and sweet and she moved and kissed down my neck, nibbling softly.

I moaned against her. She pushed me down slowly onto her bed, before straddling me. I continued kissing her, tangling my fingers in her silky hair as she sucked on my neck. She had her hands on my side and ran one up my back, I let go of her hair and wrapped my arms around her back.

I stopped her as she started unbuttoned my skinny jeans she sat up looking at me quizzically, "Whoa Vega I just broke up with my boyfriend today, _sorry_ I just don't really want to have sex." she climbed off me. "Oh my God that was shitty of me I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." I laughed, "It's okay, calm down… I mean I _was_ kind of leading you on."

She smiled nervously,"Do you want to watch a movie? I have _Just Go With it_, I heard it's cute." I cringed, I really hated love movies but she looked so eager to watch it so I agreed, "Sure." She grinned, "here you put the movie in I'll make popcorn." She tossed me the DVD and I put it in, fast forwarding to the menu.

She came back with a blue bowl and shut the lights out, we sat up against the backboard of her bed propped up by pillows with the popcorn between us and she hit play. About twenty minutes in I started mocking the characters and had Tori hysterically laughing, "look at me I'm Adam Sandler creating fake families so I can get bitches."

I did my best man voice. "Jade stop." She pleaded through giggles tossing a handful of popcorn at me, "Oh no you didn't!" I grabbed a fistful and threw it back at her. We crashed against each other laughing. I grabbed her chin and kissed her, she kissed me back roughly and I lay parallel to her running my hand up her thigh to her ass making sure not to break the kiss. We were heavily breathing and making out, slight moans escaping our lips here and there.

**Tori's POV**

The door suddenly flung open, we pulled away as much as possible but it was clear we were kissing. "Tor, your dad and I are back from..." We turned to see my mom standing in the doorway and I jumped away from Jade and sat up. She had dropped her bags on the floor and was standing with her jaw wide open, "oh my god mom it's not what you think!" I yelled.

"David, come upstairs now!" She screamed not taking her eyes off us; my dad barged in "what what's going on?" He looked at me then Jade and then my mom. "I just found you daughter..." she stopped to take a deep breath, "kissing um... J... "Jade". David rubbed his head. "Wow... um Tori you didn't tell us you uh... Do... this".

I choked, "I don't It's for uh..." Jade piped in to help, "Mr. and Mrs. Vega, I can explain everything." She stood up walking slightly toward them, "see our crazy teacher Sikowitz made us all pair up and do this short play and we have to act it out in class next week, there was an odd number of boys and girls and so we had to pair up, we didn't want to cause trouble so we just went with it, we were just practicing the kissing scene between my character, Robert and Toris character, Jessica.

She gave me a look like, "I've got this." So I went along with it. They seemed to calm down a bit although my Mom was still not fully convinced. Jade pulled out a script from last week that she did with Robbie out of her backpack and handed it to my mom. She scanned over it before handing it back and taking a deep breath. "Gosh you girls really should tell us this next time! Tori, you never even mentioned this!" She said placing a hand on her chest. I shrugged slightly, "Sorry... didn't mean to scare you guys."

My dad backed out of the room and my mom took a step outside the door, "well it's getting late though Jade should probably get going..." "Well I was going to ask if she could Sleepover." I said very quietly. she paused, "well uh... "Fine but it's a school night so do not stay up all night! Go to bed." "Okay mom thanks."

I said closing the door behind her. I looked at Jade and we burst out laughing.

"Shit, dude that was so awkward thank God we weren't doing worse," She said taking a breath of relief. I laughed, "yes or my parents would've shit themselves, even if she does think it's for a script I don't think my Mom will ever look at me the same." Jade smiled, "sorry" I rolled my eyes. "No you're not." I said giggling. "You're right." I punched her lightly in the arm.

"What are you going to wear tomorrow?" I asked, "You didn't bring any clothes." She thought for a second, "If you want me to give you a ride you need to be up at ready by 7 so we can stop by my place on the way to school. I nodded, "okay well what are you going to wear to bed? You want to borrow something." "Nah ill sleep in my bra and underwear you don't mind do you?"

She flashed me a devilish smile. I shook my head, "as long as you don't mind me sleeping naked." I winked and she laughed, "what the hell kind of wink was that? Did you get some dust in your eye?" I laughed with her, "hey don't hate!" We stripped down and climbed in the bed, I fell asleep snuggling against her. Who would've thought _Jade West_ would like snuggling so much?

* * *

><p><strong><span>End note:<span> There will be another chapter up soon I've already written it I just need to proofread/ fix it up! Should be up some time early next week! Thanks everyone! Please Read/review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Sorry for the wait my minions, This is a pretty long chapter and I have two more chapters after this one already sort of planned out. I'm not 100% sure where I'm headed with this story, but I've got a pretty good Idea so stick with me for some good stuff coming up! And remember to R/R Please and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Victorious in my dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I was so glad it was Friday, I'd gone to Tori's house every day but luckily no one seemed to notice. I was at lunch with Andre, Tori, Robbie and his stupid puppet, and was playing footsies with Tori under the table. Cat came skipping up to us holding a bag of twizzlers, "hey everyone!" She squeaked, "Hey cat." "Hey cat," "sup cat?" "Ay little red." We all replied.

She sat down next to Andre taking a twizzler out and biting down on it, "so you guys going to Taylor's party tonight I hear it's going to be crazy it's a pool party and her parents are out of town?" she giggled, "I'm going I love pools!" Robbie groaned, "Ugh I have to go spend time with my grandmother."

Andre took a SIP of his water, "yeah I heard it's going to be cool too I'm going." I looked at Tori who looked at me shrugging like she was asking me if I planned on going, "it might be fun... I guess I'll go." I responded, looking at Cat who jumped up and down in excitement, "Yay what about you Tor?" She thought about it for a sec, "yeah I'll go but I don't have my car again, so I won't have a ride." "I'll take you." I answered way too eagerly. She looked at me weird, "thanks... Jade."

Andre raised an eyebrow looking at me but then shook it off, "what time does it start at Cat?" She was looking at her phone, "nine." I turned to Cat and Tori, "Do you guys just want to come home with me and we can stop at your houses so you can get your shit to wear and get ready at my place so we can all go together?"

Tori nodded and Cat clapped, "kk, let me text my mom." "Andre, are you going with Beck?"He hesitated to answer me. "I don't care If you are I just want to know if you want us to meet up with you?" "Well yeah I am and you guys don't have to we won't be there till after ten anyway." I nodded, "okay then we'll just see you there."

I drove out of the student parking lot with Tori in the passenger seat and Cat in the back and headed towards their houses, when we pulled into Cat's driveway I stopped her before she got out, "don't take too long and you might as well bring shit to Sleepover at my place because we'll probably be shitfaced knowing how Taylor's parties end up."

Cat gave me a thumbs up as she climbed out, "Kk" I turned to Tori, I wanted to make sure I wouldn't have to make the same speech when I got to her place, "did you hear all that?" She kept texting, "Mhm". I grimaced at her, "who are you texting that's so important?" She sputtered, "no one." I glared at her, "oh no one huh so you won't mind me doing this".

I pulled the phone from her hands and turned toward the window so she couldn't get it back. "Jade gave it back" she yelled practically pouncing on me. I looked at the name on the top bar of the conversation, "Beck" why the hell is she texting him? She wrenched the phone from my hand. "What the fuck Vega why are you texting him?" She locked her phone and put it between her legs on the seat. "Don't think I won't reach down there to get it!" I yelled.

She pushed my arm away lightly. "It's not what you think Jade, he wanted to know if I knew why you were so eager to break up with him." I didn't let her finish, "what did you tell him?" She continued, "don't get your panties in a bunch." I scowled she knows how much I hate that word.

"I told him I had no idea and that you were being typical Jade and wouldn't tell me anything here look at the conversation," she handed me her phone and I scrolled through it, she was telling the truth. "He he whoops..." I said laughing nervously. She grabbed her phone back. "Yeah... Big whoops, I think you should apologize for not trusting me."

I glared at her, "No, I think I had a right to be mad that my girlfriend was texting my ex boyfriend!" She smiled ridiculously cutely" awww Jade! I'm your girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Not if you do that." She laughed too and leaned in kissing me. Cat walked out and jumped up and down seeing us kissing. She swung open the door piling in, "oh my God you guys are so cute!" She squealed as I pulled out of her driveway and headed to Tori's house. "Cat... you seriously can't say anything about Tori and I to anyone! Got it?" I stared at her through the review mirror and she looked bummed but nodded.

**Tori's POV**

Jade pulled into my driveway and I turned to her before getting out, "I didn't really ask my mom about the Sleepover and you know how she feels about me hanging out with you..." my mom always thought Jade was a bad influence. Jade grinned kissing me on the cheek, "you're smart, you'll think of something just make it happen."

I sighed hopping out of the car and running inside. I was stopped by my mom who was in the kitchen. "Tori, are you planning on going anywhere tonight?" I stood at the bottom of the stairs and turned to talk to her, "yeah mom this girl Taylor is having a pool party... I was going to go and then Sleepover at uh... Jade's house afterward with Cat..."

She rubbed her forehead, "Tori I don't know how I feel about that." I sighed, "Mom you know Taylor, I've been to her house a million times..." she scowled, "you know that's not what I mean." "God mom it's not that big a deal, Cat will be there too!" "Do not give me attitude Tori, or you won't go anywhere." I sighed again, "sorry mom now can I please go?"I gave her my best puppy dog face and she caved in, "fine but don't stay up too late and come home at a reasonable time tomorrow!"

I smiled and blew her a kiss, "thanks ma!" She waved her hand, "yeah yeah..." I ran up the stairs packed a bag and ran back downstairs yelling goodbye as I got in Jades car, she sped out of my driveway, "so what'd she say?" I buckled my seatbelt, "well she wasn't happy but she said ok." Jade laughed, she loves when parents or people of authority hate her.

We walked into Jades mansion she lived in with her dad and their maids and cooks. No one knows what exactly Jades father does for a living, but we all know he makes bank. Their butler Jerry greeted us at the door. "Hey Jer." She said giving him a fist bump. "Hello Miss West, how was school today?" She sighed while heading towards the staircase with Cat and I following behind her, "eh it sucked like usual."

We walked up the seemingly endless stairs and down a hallway till we reached Jades room, she pushed the giant double doors open revealing her bedroom. It matched her personality, black walls and red carpet with a bit of deep purple here and there. She tossed her bag on the bed and Cat and I put ours on the floor.

We got caught up in stuff and didn't start getting ready till almost 9. Jade swung open the doors to her huge closet and searched through a drawer pulling out a black and blue bikini. Her clothes were all very dark shades. We all sort of separated into corners to change; I put on a purple bikini with ribbons down the side.

Cat was wearing a pink glittery bikini that was very Cat-like. I pulled on jean shorts and a tank top over my bathing suit and Cat and Jade did the same. We fixed up our hair and makeup and got ready to walk out the door. We were late, but it didn't matter the party would be going on for hours.

We pulled up to Taylor's house at 10.

We had to park down the street and walk up because it was so crowded. People were hanging out on the front lawn and walking in and out through the front door. We could hear the music blasting from down the street. We passed by some guy smoking a cigarette and Cat covered her mouth and nose, he saw this and purposely blew the smoke in her direction.

Jade was about to turn around and punch him in the face when I put a hand on her arm telling her to just let it go she did and we headed inside. We went up into Taylor room to put our bags and clothes there. We walked out to the pool and Jade headed immediately for the alcohol I followed her. Cat spotted some people she knew and split off from us with them.

Jade grabbed some beer from a keg but handed me a cup of vodka and Orange-juice since she knew I hated beer. We went back and forth to the drinks until we were pretty drunk. We danced for a bit and we sat watching these guys do keg stands until Jade yelled in my ear over the music that Cat was in the pool playing chicken with some people and that we should join her.

I nodded and followed her into the giant pool. We waded over to Cat who was putting her drink on the edge of the pool so she could climb on this guy Luke's shoulders, he's from north ridge and was on the football team, he hoisted her up and she giggled, gripping his shoulders.

**Jade's POV**

A couple other guys got girls on their shoulders and I spotted Andre with his friend TJ swimming over to us. He motioned for Tori to get on his shoulders and she did as I got on TJ's. The guys were arguing over who was going to win and decided that if you knocked someone off you got to choose someone they had to make out with.

The game began and Cat was one of the first to fall. Some girl I didn't know knocked her off and chose the guy whose shoulders she was on to make out with her. She didn't object and they retreated to a corner to lock lips. I was a bit worried for Cat knowing Luke's reputation but I figured she could handle herself for now.

The game eventually got down to me and Tori._ How ironic_. I had my hands on her shoulders and she was going for my torso, I growled at her, "You're going down Vega," she growled back, "Not before you do west!" I gave her a hard shove and she fell grabbing my wrists and pulling me with her. We hit the water at the same time. When we came up people were cheering.

TJ held our arms up, "you both won but you also both lost so you have to make out with each other!" He yelled it like he thought it was a punishment, _if only he knew_. The guys cheered louder and I looked at her smiling, she swam over to me and our lips pressed together I wrapped my hands in her hair and she was gripping my neck.

We were going at it for like a full minute, she was moaning but the music was too loud for anyone to hear her. Guys had gathered around the pool hooting and hollering. I stopped when I saw a camera flash. I looked around too drunk to _really_ care but I was curious. Some kid was taking a picture and another one was recording on his pear phone. I looked up and TJ was grinning ear to ear.

I grabbed Tori by the wrist and dragged her out of the pool; we walked toward the house smiles on our faces, guys hooting as we stumbled to the stairs. The crowd quickly lost interest and went back to normal. I dragged Tori up the stairs and pulled her hand so she was holding onto my shoulder. I pushed open the door to Taylor's bedroom and kicked it closed behind me.

Tori jumped onto the bed kicking her feet in the air, "that was so crazy Jade!" I smiled climbing on top of her, we were soaking wet and I pressed my lips to her tasting the chlorine from the pool, I moved my hands so I was gripping her boobs through her bikini she opened her mouth to allow my tongue inside and we explored each other's mouths, I bit her lip hard until I tasted the familiar metallic taste of blood in my mouth, she groaned.

The water from our bathing suits was dripping down our legs and acting as a Lubricant as we slid against each other. She suddenly flipped us over taking control and pulling my wrists over my head, she bit down hard on my neck and left trails of kisses to my shoulder and I squirmed under her, I could smell alcohol and chlorine faintly but her natural sweet scent was overpowering.

She kissed down my collarbone to my bikini top and pushed it out of the way kissing over my breast sending Goosebumps down my body. She found my nipple and didn't waste time biting down on it causing me to cry out. She kept moving down planting small kisses over my ribs and down to my bellybutton, she slid her hands down my torso stopping at my bikini bottoms.

She suddenly stopped and I looked at her, "what's wrong?" She pointed to the door where Beck was standing. I stood up and off Tori and walked over to him. "Are you stalking me or something?" He rolled his eyes, "Don't get to full of yourself I'm looking for Andre." I scoffed, "Well he obviously isn't here. Have you seen Cat?"

He shook his head, "nope I saw her for a second with Luke getting a drink but that was like 20 minutes ago." I sighed, "Damn it, Cmon Tori let's go find her.' I turned toward the bed and saw she had passed out. I walked to the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Beck, stay here with Tori, don't let anyone come in here and try anything." He slouched into a chair, "Fine but Tell Andre where I am if you see him." I nodded walking out the door.

I stood over the rail of the stairs searching for Cats red hair. I didn't see her so I went downstairs outside to look. I spotted Andre and approached him, "hey Andre" I shouted over the music, "hey Jade what's up?." I pulled him aside, "have you seen Cat?" He looked at me funny, "have I see what?" "Cat" I yelled louder and slowly.

"Oh yeah, she went upstairs with that kid Luke." I sighed, "Oh... well Beck is looking for you he's upstairs in Taylor's room with Tori because she passed out." "Kay ill go see him in a min."

I turned around pushing through people and walked up the stairs. I started at the first door and barged in not bothering to knock. No one was inside. I went to the next door which was a bathroom. There were two more rooms plus the one Tori and Beck were in. I tried to open the next door, it was locked. I banged my fists on it yelling, "Cat are you in there?"

I didn't get an answer and banged more. Finally the door flung open and it was Luke standing in only boxers. "What the fuck do you want?" I pushed through him before he could stop me and saw Cat lying on the bed very drunk and half naked. "Cat!" She sat up a bit, opened her eyes and tried to focus on me but then fell back down. Luke moved in front of me and pointed toward the door "get out were busy."

I shoved him hard, "no you ass, she's drunk you're not!" I leaned down picking up her bikini top off the ground, "I'm drunk too so its fine." He said crossing his arms. I turned and looked him in the eye, "you don't drink because of the meds you take or some shit, I know your ex-girlfriend Anna so don't give me that bullshit you're trying to take advantage of her, this should've stopped at the kiss."

He knew I was right. "Don't be a cock-block, she wants this." He protested. I moved over to Cat sitting her up and helping her pull on her bikini. She was almost passed out... I tied her strings and put her arm over my neck and mine around her side picking her up, "did you have sex with her Luke?" He rolled his eyes, "no bitch, you walked in remember?"

I was pissed. "Do not fucking call me a bitch for not letting you date rape my best friend." He snorted, "It's not like she'd even know what was happening she's dumb as fuck." I turned around, cocked back and punched him in the face as hard as I could using my free hand. He reached up to grab his eye yelling, "What the fuck bitch?"

I walked out the door, "and she's not dumb you asshole!" I walked to the room with Beck and Tori and swung open the door, Beck saw I had Cat and ran over to me to help me get her onto the bed. I looked at them both laying there asleep, "what light weights." Beck sat back down, "what was up with Cat was she with Luke?"

I sat at the edge of the bed, "yeah and he was trying to have sex with her even though she was basically passed out, she didn't even drink that much I think he drugged her!" Beck balled his fists, "what a douche I should go punch him in the face." I sighed, "Don't worry I already did." He smirked. "I should've known you would."

"I told Andre you're looking for him he should be up soon." He was tapping his foot nervously, "oh thanks..." We sat in silence for a few minutes; you could've cut the tension in that room with a knife. Finally he turned to me and took a deep breath. "So... is this why you were okay with breaking up with me?" "What?" I already knew the answer. "This... you and Tori, are you guys a thing?"

I stammered, "Tori isn't the reason we broke up, we broke up because we weren't working, and what's going on with me and Tori, if anything, is not yours or anyone else's business." He stopped tapping his foot, "Jade you're not even gay! You hate girls." I sat on the edge of the bed, "I hate guys too. I know I'm not gay but with Tori its different... you can't label it, that's all I have to say." "But..."

He was cut off by Andre walking in, "hey party people." Beck stood up, "hey Andre." Andre walked over to the edge of the bed beside me and sat down sighing. "So what'd you want me for?" Beck ran his fingers through his hair, "I wanted to know when you wanted to leave its already past one am."

"Yeah we can leave whenever. Are you able to drive? Cause if not I am."

"Yeah I'm good." He turned to me, "Jade how much have you drank can you drive or should one of us drive you?" I thought for a second, "I don't think I'm good to drive, Beck, why don't you drive us in my car and Andre can follow and then drive you home. I need help carrying Cat anyway, Tori will wake up." Beck looked at Andre who nodded, "sounds good." Andre walked toward Cat, "I'll carry little red."

He carefully picked her up holding her like a baby and she involuntarily cuddled against him. He headed out the door. I shook Tori lightly and she woke up, "Tor, we're leaving come on." I slipped my arm around her helping her up and Beck walked behind us out the door.

We arrived at my house and Andre carried Cat inside for me and up to my bed. "Thanks guys," I whispered as I quietly shut the door behind them, I didn't want to wake my dad, not that he would care but I didn't feel like being badgered and scolded for waking him. Tori and I tiptoed upstairs to my room. I pulled Cats shoes off her and laid her on her side, tucking her in. Tori was pulling out pjs from her bag and got changed. I did the same. She crashed into the bed and I spooned next to her passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for abrupt ending :P<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****This chapter is a filler, I haven't been in the mood to write lately, Tell me what you people want, more smut? More romance? Let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Tori's POV**  
>I woke up not having a clue where I was, but as I looked around I realized I was in Jade's bed, although I had no recollection of how I got there. I glanced over at her night stand at the clock; it was 2:30 pm. I stretched and turned over seeing Cats red hair spilled over a pillow. She was curled in the fetal position cuddling against another pillow. Jade wasn't in bed.<p>

I got up quietly and walked out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. Jade was sitting on a barstool holding her head in one hand and sipping coffee with the other. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me, "oh hey." Her voice cracked and she sounded tired, "Hey". I walked over to a stool next to hers and sat down, "when did you wake up?" I asked. She sighed, "Like fifteen minutes ago... want some coffee?" I nodded and she handed me a mug.

I reached across her to grab the pot of coffee and poured about half way of my cup full, she passed me vanilla creamer and sugar and I poured it in. "Thanks." She nodded taking another sip of hers as I took one of mine letting the hot liquid seep down my throat. "I don't remember anything from last night." I said.

She laughed lightly, "I don't really either, I have like very faint memory of it but not much... we should check the slap see if anyone posted anything." I nodded and followed her into the den sitting on the couch beside her as she pulled her laptop onto her lap, opening it. She navigated to The Slap and clicked on her notifications.

"You and I were slapped in a video and 15 pictures." She clicked the video and waited for it to load. She pressed play and I knew from the thumbnail what it was, we watched the 45 seconds of Jade and I making out. "Shit." I muttered. Jade just laughed. "It's not funny!" I said as the video ended. "Chill it's no big deal. We were drunk and it was the game. No one will suspect a thing."

I sighed, "it is a big deal, someone could catch on! Whatever, Let me see the pictures." They were mostly of us dancing and a few of the kiss. One was a cute one of us with Cat that Taylor took. "Ooh that's cute, make it your profile pic!" Jade did as I said. She then clicked on Luke's page. I looked at her confused, "why'd you click on him? She clicked on his updates, "I want to see if there's anything about Cat on here, he tried to have sex with her last night while she was drunk and he wasn't."

I tried to remember seeing Cat with him, "Oh". His updates loaded and he'd been slapped in some pictures, Jade searched through them until she landed on a few with Cat, one of Cat very provocatively dancing on Luke, and another of Luke grabbing her ass. I could see Jade getting pissed as she clicked the comment button. "_You had better fucking delete these Luke, you're a sleaze ball!"_

I shook my head, "he's disgusting." Jade scoffed, "yeah he is. I mean what the fuck kind of person tries to take advantage of someone like Cat?" "Who's taking advantage of me?" We heard squeak from behind us. We turned around to see Cat, who had thrown on Jades robe, rubbing her eyes. "No one Cat," Jade said as she slammed her laptop shut. Luckily Cat trusts when people tell her things, so she didn't pursue her question, "oh ok... I have a really bad headache." She whimpered rubbing her temples.

**Jade's POV  
><strong> laughed lightly, "yeah I bet you do, you got pretty hammered last night." She slouched down onto the couch next to Tori with a sigh, "I don't remember anything, and Jade remembers the most... I think" I nodded, "yeah I remember bits and pieces I was pretty drunk but I handle my alcohol better then you too."

Tori rolled her eyes. Cat reached for my laptop pulling it to her and starting to open the lid, "I'm going to check my slap page." Before we could stop her she saw Luke's page up and the pictures her eyes widened. "Cat..." she cut me off, "oh my god! This is... Why would he post these?" I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

I stood up and moved to her other side; Tori already had an arm around her. "Cat don't worry I'll make him take those down one way or another." She sniffed, "it doesn't matter it's already been viewed like 60 times!" Tori held Cat tighter, "if it makes you feel any better there's a video of Jade and I making out on TJ's page with over 1000 hits." Cat wiped her eyes and turned to me, "really?" I nodded slowly, "yeah go to my page. I was slapped in it."

She clicked on my page and played the video, she'd stopped crying and was giggling, "You guys are cute!" I laughed quietly along with her and Tori stayed quiet, "see Cat it's all good, no one will even remember this by Monday." She looked worried again, "oh my God, please tell me I didn't do anything with him."

I looked at the ground, "well I went to look for you, Andre and Beck had said you'd gone off with him, but I found you in a room and it didn't look like you guys had done anything too bad yet but it could've gotten worse fast if I hadn't had gotten there." She frowned, "what do you mean." I looked her in the eyes, "well you were lying on the bed without your bikini top and he was down to his boxers."

She gasped. "Do you remember anything Cat? Try to think..." Tori tried to jog her memory, "Cat do you remember playing chicken." She rubbed her head trying to think, "Ooh yes I do remember that... I remember a little bit of kissing him and then he said we should go upstairs."

Tori and I stared intently as she squinted trying to remember, "then we... no then... oh! We were dancing and he got me a "special" drink and I spilled it and _then_ he said we should go upstairs... then we were kissing again on a bed... and I was really tired and wanted to sleep but he was taking my swim suit off and I didn't want to but I was really tired."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "then what Cat? Can you remember?" She scratched her head; "um then he was uh..." she looked down at the ground embarrassed and her cheeks flushed. I put a hand on her shoulder, "its okay Cat you don't have to tell me if you don't want to... or if you don't remember" she looked up, "no... It's okay I remember, I will tell you." I glanced at Tori, who was concentrating on Cat intensely.

Cat opened her mouth to speak, "then he..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>End note:<span> Cliff Hanger :P Sorry I will try to me more consistent on updates but I suck at consistency and I'm back to school right now... YUP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Boring chapter... sorry, I'm getting sort of bored with this story :P Idk, let me know if I should continue. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit**.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

Cat got really quiet and was looking at the floor, "Then he... was um on top of me and touching me... I was trying to tell him no but I was really tired..." I could feel my cheeks flaming, I was pissed. "And he um got out his uh..." she was blushing, so I helped her out, "his... Penis?" I said almost in a whisper, and she nodded. Cat wasn't a virgin but she was still very innocent in some ways.

"He made me you know… _blow_ him…but he got really mad because I was falling asleep and I guess not doing it right." I looked at Tori whose jaw had dropped. "Then I think you walked in Jade, I don't remember anything else." I groaned, "Damn it I should've been there. None if that should've happened God I'm so sorry Cat." I pulled her into a hug, she buried her head in the crook of my neck, "It's okay Jade it's not your fault, I really liked him... I shouldn't have taken a drink from him."

I hugged her tighter, "Don't worry I'm going to kick his ass for you." She smiled wiping her tears. "Did you guys have fun at least?" She asked glancing at Tori who was staring off in the distance. "Tori..." Vega snapped out of her thought, "huh?" Cat giggled, "I asked if you and Jade had fun last night." I fake coughed, "Well someone passed out."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah because Beck came in... Good thing we weren't doing anything." I sat back down. Cat collapsed down into the couch next to me and frowned. I hoped there wasn't more she remembered, "What's up Cat?" She shook her head so Tori and I pushed some more, "C'mon Cat spill it." She hesitated, "Well I'm kind of sad that you two are together now."

My eyebrows laced together as I tried to figure out where she was going with this, Tori had the same look on her face, "What do you mean, why?" Cat turned toward Tori, "Well... I liked you Tori... And that night before Yerba I thought you liked me too." I sighed, "Cat you don't like girls." She pouted crossing her arms, "I like you and Tori." "Yes you like us as your friends, Cat and when you've had tequila you _lust_ us."

Tori laughed nervously, "Yeah Cat, here I'll test you." She leaned in toward Cat and kissed her, Cat pulled away quickly and sat confused for a second, "That was awkward." I laughed, "See? If you liked Tori like that you would've felt more of a spark." I felt like I was teaching a kindergartener about love. Tori put her arm around Cat, whose mood jumped from giggling to whimpering, "I'm such an idiot, I got caught up in liking a guy and got hurt."

The petite redhead was on the verge of crying and I held her close, "Cat you're not an idiot. Luke is a fucking douche bag! You did not deserve that and this is not your fault!" She nodded, "I guess I know that, but I'm just sleepy, and emotional and I have a headache." Tori was holding her tightly and looked at me, I stood up heading for the kitchen, "I'll get you some Aspirin Cat, don't worry."

I handed her the pills and some water and she downed them closing her eyes. I looked at the clock on our kitchen stove, "Tori your Mom is going to flip her shit if you don't leave soon." She looked over at the stove, "Yeah you're right I should get going."

**Tori's POV**

Jade drove me hone after tucking Cat back into bed, she'd passed out a bit after she took the aspirin. I couldn't believe Luke would take advantage of her, what a fucking asshole. I mean I knew he was a jerk but I didn't think he's try to date-rape her! Jade pulled into my driveway and parked. She turned to me and I kissed her, she kissed me back passionately and I got out of her Mercedes, "Bye, text me." I waved as I walked to the door, and she smiled, "I will."

I walked inside closing the door quietly behind me. I turned around and jumped as I was face to face with my mother, she was clearly livid. She didn't say anything, "Mom?" She grabbed my forearm and dragged me into the kitchen where her laptop was she pointed to the monitor, "I just got this emailed to me from Kate Fisch's mom. What the hell is this about Tori?"

I looked at the screen and her email was pulled up, attached was a video and I knew from the thumbnail what it was. She pressed play and the video of Jade and I making out played, when it was over I stood unable to say anything. She started yelling, "This is _DISGUSTING_ behaviour Tori, this is TRASHY. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BEHAVE LIKE THIS."

I open my mouth, "Mom it's not that big a deal." She steps closer to me, "No big deal? That's Bullshit Victoria, look at the comments on this video, do you want a reputation of a LESBIAN? God you're not a lesbian are you? You are never allowed to see that SLUT jade again! Do you hear me?"

I feel tears pouring down my face, "You can't ban me from her! We go to school together, and I fucking love her!" I scream back in rage. My mother's eyes widen, "YOU LOVE HER? ARE YOU KIDDING ME TORI? WHAT ARE YOU SOME SORT OF DYKE?" I start to cry harder, "MAYBE I AM, SO WHAT IF I AM? ARE YOU GOING TO ABANDON ME I'M STILL YOUR DAUGHTER?"

Trina came running down the stairs and stood watching in shock, "What is going on?" My mom looks at me and is pissed, "Are you with Jade Tori?" I stand up straight, "Yes! I am! You can't stop us we love each other."It takes a moment for the pain to register and I clutch my cheek, she just slapped me across the face. We both stood in shock and Trina screamed, "MOM WHAT THE FUCK?" I turned around and ran out the door, Trina running behind me.

I ran out of my neighborhood and along the main road until I couldn't run anymore. I ran to the place I always go when I need to get away, this abandoned barn in these woods a few streets from my house, Trina and I used to play there when we were little. I climbed the ladder on the side getting on top of the barn.

I clutched my knees and sat in a ball sobbing. My jeans were soaked from my tears and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I felt my phone virbrating in my back pocket. I slowly pulled it out looking at the screen, it was Trina. I shut my phone off and buried my head in my hands.

I was sitting for over an hour and my legs were falling asleep, so I shifted to lay on my side pulling my knees back Into my chest. I stopped crying and closed my eyes listening to the wind whistle through the trees and the birds chirping, the cracking of sticks under small animals scurrying. I started to cry again softly, warm salty tears spilling onto the roof of the barn. My racing thoughts halted at the tranquility of the barn and my emotions spilled out through the crisp air. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and drifted asleep crying.

I felt a hand rub my shoulder and I woke up and looked around to see Trina sitting cross-legged beside me, "Hey." She whispered and I blinked a few times, the sunset was shining through the trees, "What time is it?" I asked her and she glanced at her phone, "Almost 7pm." I sat up slowly and she helped me, "How long have you been here?" I questioned her.

She scratched her head thinking. "Well I followed you in my car when you ran off, once I knew where you were going I figured you'd want time to yourself so I went back home." I nodded, and she placed her hand on mine taking a deep breath, "Hey Tor... I know we don't always get along and I'm a selfish bitch sometimes, but I want you to know... You're my baby sister, and even if mom never comes around to accept you I always will. I'll always support you, I love ya..."

She swallowed hard and I knew that was difficult for her to say, I smiled lightly and felt tears forming in my eyes again, my voice breaking as I spoke, "Thank you Trina, I love you too, and thanks for not telling mom and dad where I went, I really did need this time to think."

She opened her arms for a hug and I crashed into her crying against her shoulder, "I don't even think I like girls, it's just jade is different... It's hard to explain." She patted my head lightly, "I know Tori, you guys have something special, just the way you look at each other." I pulled away from her, "I love her, Trina." She nods, "I believe you."

We sat in silence for a bit and Trina cleared her throat, "Remember how we used this barn as a castle?" I laughed slightly, "Yeah, and you were always queen and I was a princess." She smiled remembering, "We had good times up here, why'd we stop coming up here? We used to come up here and talk all the time."

I shrugged, "You got into Hollywood Arts and got caught up in your acting and stuff and we just grew up and got busy I guess." She frowned a bit, "We shouldn't have let this go, just because I'm going to be famous doesn't mean I'm too busy for my sis." I chuckled, "well thanks." I turned on my phone to see 15 missed calls from Jade.

"Did you talk to Jade," I said looking up from my phone."Yeah I told her you ran away and why but I knew where you were, she told me to tell you to call her when you can." "Trina, would it be okay if I brought Jade here? Or do you want it to be our place?" She smiled laughing slightly, "Yeah, it's cool I brought Greg Hamilton up here last year to make out."

I laughed, "Wow way to keep the place classy." She shoved me jokingly, "Do you want me to go get her?" I grin, "If you could that'd be awesome." "Oh yeah its cool I'll be right back." She climbed down and headed out.

I heard footsteps walking through the leaves and whipped my head toward the sound, to see Jade walking toward me. She stopped at the barn and put her hands on her hips, looking up at me, "How the hell do I get up there?" I laughed lightly and pointed to the ladder. She scurried up and steps over to me sitting down and sighing, "I hate climbing." I smile at her, "Well thanks for coming up here with me." She rolled her eyes smiling, "Don't mention it." I sit with her staring at the sun as it makes its last movements into the horizon.

**Jade's POV**

I hated to admit it but it was very tranquil up there, not to mention romantic, just Tori and I. I turned to her, "So... Do you want to talk about what happened?" She took a deep breath, "Someone sent my mom the video of us from Taylor's party, so I just told her, I told her were together and that I'm in love with you." _Vega is in love with me?_ "And she flipped out?"

Her face dropped as she nodded, "Yeah..." Tears spill down her face, "She slapped me across the face Jade!" She started sobbing and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her into me, she buried her head in my shoulder crying. I stroked her head trying to calm her down, "Sh, it's okay baby I'm here."

I've never liked pet names but it seemed like the right thing to say. I kissed the top of her head and she cried more. "I don't want to go home!" She choked out through sobs, "I'm not making you, you can stay with me, but you also shouldn't hide from this." She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I know. Did you drive here?"

I nodded, "C'mon I'll take you home, I'll even help you talk to your parents if you want." She shook her head, "No, thanks but this is something I have to do for myself." I rubbed her back, "Okay well if it gets sour call me and I'll be there."

**Tori's POV**

Jade kissed me on the cheek lightly as I get out of the car and headed inside. I opened the door and my dad was sitting on the couch with Trina in silence, he ran over to me. "Tori, thank God you're okay, I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there. " he guided me to sit with him on the couch and I snuggled up to him, something I haven't done with him since I was little.

I've always been a daddy's girl and I missed snuggling with him. He stroked my hair. "Where is she?" I asked and he knew I was referring to my mom. "She went to bed sweetheart, I'm sorry... She just needs time". I felt my eyes filling with tears again but I suppressed it, "Oh… well I'm tired I'm going to go up to my room, night dad."

He kissed me on the head and I hugged him tight before running off to my room. Jade had been blowing up my phone so I texted her back, "I'm fine, my dad is being very cool about it but Idk about my mom, she went to bed." Not even a minute later she texted me back, "Ok well, try to get some sleep, night 3" I sent her back a heart before tossing my phone aside. I liked that Jade didn't try to force me to talk to her, I needed that space and she understood that.

**Jade's POV**

I dragged myself out of bed Monday morning and into school, I stood against Vegas locker waiting for her, a few people here and there stared at me but quickly stopped when I gave the glares. Even the freshmen at HA know not to mess with me. I spotted Tori and she walked toward me until we were face to face.

I decided to be bold and leaned in kissing her on the lips. She kissed me back stopping midway to smile, "Thank-you Jade, I'm glad I have you to go to especially after a weekend like that one." I smiled too, "Anytime babe." I looked around the school and to my luck no one was paying attention to us. I mean it's not like gay couples are rare at Hollywood arts I just don't think people would expect it from us specifically.

Tori got her stuff from her locker and we linked arms as I walked her to her first class. Andre strode over to us grinning, "So you guys a thing finally?" One of Tori's eyebrows raised, "What do you mean finally?" I nodded saying yes. Andre laughed lightly, "I mean finally, like you guys have needed to get together." I rolled my eyes and Tori did the same and I kept walking her to class.

We stopped outside the door and leaned against the wall. I cupped my hand on her cheek kissing her and she kissed me back when we pulled away I looked into her eyes, "If anyone gives you shit today text me." She nodded her head pulling me into a hug and resting on my shoulder. I knew it was going to be a long day, so after I made sure Tori was good in her class I set off to find Cat and see how she was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know what that was... sorry.<strong>


	9. UPDATE

Hey guys, I'm very sorry about the lack of an update, Let me try to explain.

I have an htc inspire android and an app called color note which is what I type all my stories on originally, because its mobile and I can type on it while I'm lying down... and Im lazy. haha, anyway I type them on there and then I email them to myself and then proofread and stuff on my actual computer. Well I had like 2 new chapters all typed up and a few new stories when my phone broke last week, luckily I still had the waranty on it so I went down to this phone place and got it replaced, long story short, everything _SHOULD_ have been backed up on my SD card, but apparently my phone had "corrosion" in it and so when the lady at the phone place was taking it out the card broke in half therefore I lost all my stuff, pictures, videos, media, contacts and all my stories. So I just haven't had the heart to start writing again, therefore this story and all my others are currently on a suspension for I don't know how long. I will hopefully be back and writing again soon. I've also been very caught up in school also and college applications because it's my Senior year and I'm running behind on my SATS and stuff.

Thank-you all for the kind reviews and feedback and thanks for sticking with me!

-Ashley


End file.
